World War Z
by veroveroable
Summary: A story of a team of 4 Alfred, Gilbert, Kiku, and Ivan. They learn that the world has been taken over by zombies, they need to work together and survive while looking for their friends.


Side note(s):

This takes place near the end of WW2

Prussia and Germany are both wearing SS uniforms

I think that is all

* * *

"Where is everyone?"

The meeting room was almost empty. Only four showed up, Gilbert, Ivan, Alfred, and Kiku. They each represented their home country in required conference. Nobody is ever absent for these. Kiku look nervously around,

"This is not good! Something is wrong!" he quivered.

"No kidding" Gilbert looked around, "This place is completely empty!"

"Maybe they are on vacation!" Alfred said. Everyone turned to the american, giving him a look.

"What could possibry be going on?" Kiku exclaimed.

"Why don't we start with out them, da?"

"No, theres no point"

"Alright let's get out of here then"

They all walked to the exit door. Gilbert opened it. In his face was a decaying corpse, moaning with its jaw hanging off and it's eyes rolled back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled as it touched him. He pushed it away and slammed the door.

Gilbert, Kiku, and Alfred backed away horrified.

"W-wha, what was that!" Alfred whispered.

Ivan scratched his ear "I think...that was a dead body, i would be wrong" he shrugged.

"ZOMBIES!" The america yelled, he hugged Kiku who was next to him.

"Get off me!" Kiku pushed him away.

"Zombies, eh?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow "that's almost as awesome as me!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Alfred squeaked.

"We need weapons, da?"

"How are you guys reacting so quickly?" the japanese man questioned in worry.

Gilbert shrugged "it's not like we can just sit around and complain."

"What about the others?" Ivan asked.

"Mein gott! WESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

"I think we should get weapons and then look for the others" Kiku suggested.

"Da, are we going to look for them?"

"Of course, but for now..." Kiku pulled out his katana.

"Dude, you carry that around with you" asked Alfred.

"Hai, better safe than sorry"

"Well good thing i carry around 2 pistols!" the american laughed and pulled them out of his jacket "Yo, do you need one commie?"

Ivan shook his head "I have my pipe" he smiled.

"Alright, here you go" Alfred tossed the pistol to Gilbert.

"We need better weapons than these" he sneered.

"We rill rook for better weapons once we get out of here" kiku said.

Banging sounds came from the door followed by groans.

"Let's go" Alfred said cocking his gun. He kicked the door open and zombies poured into the room.

The team lunged into battle. Blood and guts were flying everywhere. Ivan swiftly smashed zombie's heads in a heartbeat. Kiku slashed his sword with pride with every swish. Alfred and Gilbert fired away their pistols. Gilbert blew off their faces while Alfred aimed for their hearts. A zombie that the american recently shot moaned and got back up from the ground and sprinted toward him.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" he said shooting it in the face.

"I think you're supposed to get rid of their heads" Kiku said, still in the middle of the battle.

"Da" Ivan said after smashing another zombie "they are dead, they don't need hearts. They only use their leftover brain to function, like we humans do."

"Right" Alfred sighed and shot more bullets into zombie's faces.

In no time they have cleared the area of the undead. They wiped sweat and blood off their faces, out of breath.

"I think there is a gun store close by" Gilbert mentioned.

"How do you know?" Alfred asked.

"Cause i'm awesome, that's why!"

Kiku sighed "Ret's go"

The team scrambled to their feet and walked out with caution. They traveled the street keeping an eye out for more zombies. Every once in a while they came upon one but they quickly demolished them. They finally found the store and entered it.

"No one is here" gasped Alfred "but this place is HUGE!"

"They probably joined the undead army."

They began scavenging the place for useful guns.

"Let's go in the back, there's plenty back there!"

They entered the back and it was filled with un-open boxes containing guns. Just as they entered a swarm of zombies filled the place.

"WHERE DO THEY FUCKING COME FROM?" Alfred yelled pulling out his pistol and firing it.

This time there were twice as more zombies. Moans and the sound of splattering blood filled the room. The Russian was becoming closed in on by a large group.

"I need another weapon!" gasped the Russian as he smashed a zombie's skull.

"Fucking open the box next to you!" Alfred shouted while leading a pack away from Ivan. The Russian rushed to the box and flung it open. He quickly pulled out dual pistols and pointed them at a crawler; he shot them as rapidly as he could.

"I'll go gangster style, da?"

"VUNDERBAR" Gilbert said licking his lips after flesh splattered all over him.

"You have no honor" Kiku said disgusted.

The Japanese man slashed through a horde of zombies with his lean sword. He finished off the last zombie in sight, decapitating it. Kiku wiped off sweat from his forehead as he approached the others.

"Kiku, dude, how did you not get a single drop of blood on your uniform?" the american asked.

"Honor."

"You guys, awesome me needs different guns, anyone wanna come with?"

"No, i'm going to go look for Vodka" the russian smiled.

Kiku shook his head, "I need to go clean my sword."

"I'll chill here, there's no zombies in here anyways."

"Suit yourself" the Prussian turned and walked away as well as the others.

Alfred laid down on a box, kicking his feet up. He looked up at the ceiling, 'I hope Arthur is okay...'

Suddenly he heard footsteps and immediately got up. He pointed his pistol to the sound. Everything was quiet then a zombies sprinted toward him. He gasped and shot, blowing off flesh.

"Damn that was close..." he sighed.

A loud groan came from behind him. Alfred whipped around to face another zombie, it swung its arm toward the american's face.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he ducked the blow from a zombie.

The same zombie that he shot not too long ago was still alive on the ground, it reached out its arm and pulled on Alfred's leg. He tripped and more zombies began to close up on him.

"HELP!" he screamed in fear.

The sound of semi-automatics filled the room as Ivan, Gilbert and Kiku appeared, firing them. The shot viciously at the pile of zombies. Gilbert and Kiku fired away as Ivan pulled Alfred from the pile and pushed the american behind him. The Russian quickly pulled out his dual pistols and vanquished the rest of the zombies.

"Pffft. I didn't need help" the american said wiping blood off his cheek.

"Da, sure you didn't"


End file.
